Palavras
by Lady Jeh
Summary: "Se os sonhos fossem perfeitos, então eu não procuraria viver mais nada disso. Escolheria imaginá-la acordando ao meu lado, ao invés de sentir seu calor apenas quando as brigas chegassem." FemSlash, tá galera?


_**Palavras**_

_**Declaração: **Autora pobre, não possuo CSI._

_**N/A.:** Faz um tempinho que não posto nada, então resolvi postar essa história. Espero que gostem._

_Aos desavisados: isso é **FemSlash**,tá galera?_

_Aproveitando a oportunidade, logo sairá a atualização de "Quem Vai Ficar Com Sara?". Estou tendo que estudar o triplo que o normal, por isso a demora._

_**"Quero poder jurar que essa paixão jamais será apenas palavras."**_

_Cássia Éller._

_Página 1._

_Na escuridão de um quarto que é tão frio sem você._

_Na verdade das palavras que me deixaram para trás._

_Naquele suave feitiço, me prendendo nos sonhos insípidos._

_A ofensa de perdê-la, lutando para atravessar dos meus pensamentos até a realidade. E ainda fugindo de uma constelação inteira em seu sorriso, vou tentar ignorar a nitidez dos sinais e tentar honrar o que venho a anos chamando de princípios. Ofereça-me seu coração e eu o negarei, vou me desfazer das coisas que me fazem perder o perfeito controle que tenho sobre a situação._

_No entanto, a razão pela qual luto ainda é você, unicamente o que me faz perceber minha ignorância: o azul desconcertante lançando correntes e amarras sobre mim, aumentando minha resistência ao perdão e a distância que tem feito tudo tão mais difícil._

_Assim, quando eu sair as ruas esta manhã, lá estará você. Em cada pedacinho de rua haverá um pedacinho seu, uma lembrança insistente querendo que eu me arrependa das coisas que fiz para que não estivesse aqui. Verei seu rosto refletido no de outras pessoas, apenas para gerar a comparação, apenas para chegar a conclusão óbvia de que nenhum rosto se compara ao seu. Andarei, ainda que inconscientemente, procurando formas de encontrar você, arquitetando planos para sabotar minha própria persistência em deixar-lhe longe. A força do desejo me vence a cada minuto que passa e o controle, antes tão certo, já não faz mais sentido._

_Página 2._

_Na verdade das palavras que me deixaram para trás é que perdi a esperança do que era tão lindo dentro de mim. Quando uma briga a mais entrava na lista das mais terríveis que já tivemos, eu só pensava que não podíamos mais reverter a situação e eu amava-lhe demais para compreender que tudo era parte do pano de fundo confuso do teatro de nossa história. As formalidades me faziam acreditar que os dias passavam apenas para aumentar a impossibilidade da realização do que eu sentia._

_Soterrada no desespero de não ser correspondida, eu seguia firmemente minha vida, imaginando se a coragem um dia viria me presentear com seus lábios nos meus._

_Você nunca dizia as palavras que eu queria ouvir. Eu não precisava ouvi-las, queria senti-las antes de qualquer coisa. Mas você não as pronunciava, não conseguia._

_Você desfilava pelo laboratório o dia todo. Observando-a, me desligava da realidade nos segundos em questão._

_Sentava-se ao meu lado no sofá. Bebia um pouco de café. Descansava as costas no encosto, roçando seu braço no meu sem prestar muita atenção nos efeitos que seus atos causavam em mim. Depois, virava seu rosto em minha direção, presenteando-me com o azul vivo do seu olhar. Então aquele sorriso, linda constelação, vinha a mim tão espontâneo quanto podia ser. Era impossível neutralizar o pensamento de que este seria o momento mais feliz de um dia inteiro. Por saber disso, me dividia entre a alegria de vê-la daquela maneira e presenciar aqueles momentos, e a tristeza de não sentir mais daquela mulher em mim._

_Página 3._

_Naquele suave feitiço, me prendendo nos sonhos insípidos eu poderia gastar horas de toda minha vida, sem pensar desperdiçá-las de forma alguma. Aprisionada em meus sonhos, não só a via ser feliz em meus braços, como podia sentir. Sentia a felicidade pulsando em seu coração, a força era tamanha que ela poderia atravessar qualquer barreira física e vir alojar-se em mim. Aquele sentimento de satisfação de uma carência importante. Aquele insignificante formigamento que lhe faz sorrir mesmo não havendo motivo aparente. Aquele momento em que respirar se tornou difícil. Felicidade. Correndo em minhas veias por um simples sonho. Eu continuava agarrando-me a ela como o último recurso antes que você chegasse... Se um dia chegasse._

_Se os sonhos fossem perfeitos, então eu não procuraria viver mais nada disso. Escolheria imaginá-la acordando ao meu lado, ao invés de vê-la passar por mim sem realmente notar, ou sentir seu calor apenas quando as brigas chegassem. Mas os sonhos não traziam seu gosto, seu cheiro. Não eram perfeitos. E a felicidade impregnada em meu sistema era como uma droga, me tornando mais dependente do seu sorriso. Eu queria mais._

_Página 4._

_A força do desejo me vence a cada minuto que passa e o controle, antes tão certo, já não faz mais sentido. Não vejo mais a razão tão correta do mar a minha volta; a ilha segura dos meus pensamentos agora é você, não eu mesma._

_Por isso, deixei que a necessidade de seus beijos e do seu calor tomasse conta do pouco de relutância que eu ainda tinha. Por isso, coloquei meu orgulho de lado. Por isso minha luta deveria tornar-se real. Eu perdi a verdade em seus olhos._

_Fora apenas uma discussão como qualquer outra. Éramos só você e eu. Nosso momento. Mas, estranhamente, não consegui enxergar a raiva latente brotando em seu olhar. Ao invés disso, uma dor quase insuportável lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos antes que eu pudesse lançar mais uma das palavras cruéis que pronunciava com naturalidade rotineira._

_Brigávamos. Sempre. Como eu poderia imaginar? _

_Tão logo seus olhos inundaram-se, você baixou a cabeça escondendo seu rosto como se tivesse algum motivo a se envergonhar. Minhas pernas me levaram até você como se tivessem vida própria, minhas mãos não perderam tempo em abraçar-lhe com força suficiente para saciar a vontade incessante de sentir mais de você em mim._

_Seu rosto logo afundou-se na curva do meu pescoço, procurando algum tipo de alento. Mas meu alento era outro. Meu alento morava entre seus lábios. Então, a beijei no momento em que percebi sua certeza. A divina constatação de que lá estava a felicidade: pulsando tão intensa em seu coração. Felicidades que se misturavam em nossos lábios e nossos corpos, correndo em nossas veias na mais completa realidade._

Cuidadosamente, fechei o caderno que havia encontrado sem querer entre as coisas de Sara. Aquelas palavras. Todas escritas por ela. Fiquei perplexa, meus pensamentos ainda demoraram um minuto para se reorganizarem. Sara escrevera algo sobre mim. Escrevera coisas que eu jamais poderia imaginar que ela sentia - mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntas - nunca pensei que nosso primeiro beijo tinha tamanha importância para ela.

A maneira como aconteceu. Mágico.

Com o caderno em minhas mãos, saí de nosso quarto em direção a cozinha. Sara estava preparando algo para comer no balcão. Me aproximei dela devagar, procurando não alertá-la de minha presença. Quando estava próxima o bastante, surpreendi-a com minhas mãos contornando sua cintura. Descansei meu queixo em seu ombro. Apresentei-lhe o caderno em minhas mãos. No momento em que viu, suspirou alto.

Sara tomou o caderno de minhas mãos e virou-se em meu abraço, ficando a minha frente.

- Onde o encontrou? - perguntou-me, pensativa.

- Na gaveta do criado-mudo.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Depois, sorrindo aproximou-se mais dos meus lábios e olhando em meus olhos, disse:

- Bem, agora você já sabe do meu maior segredo... amei você desde o começo, Catherine.

Fechei meus olhos para receber seu beijo suave.

- Queria ter encontrado esse diário anos atrás - lamentei, deitando novamente a cabeça em seu ombro e sentindo o cheiro e o gosto que os sonhos não traziam.

**FIM.**

_**N/A2.: **O que acharam da história? Deixem um review e me digam, por favor._


End file.
